


The Great Succ

by gorgawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, because of course, from me?, hahahahaha, invite me to wordsprint and I write filth, it's just porn, you wanted plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgawesome/pseuds/gorgawesome
Summary: Lance isn't entirely sure how he ended up between Shiro's legs with Keith. But like hell is he gonna let Keith win at anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "The Great Succ" is a working title, because I don't know how to title fics for shit... If anyone's got better ideas, hit me up.

Lance wasn't sure how they ended up in this situation. All he knew was that somehow he and Keith were on their knees between Shiro's spread legs, his blue eyes wide as he watched Keith lick and suck on the length in front of him, making noises he'd only heard before in porno films. He chanced a look up at Shiro's face and could feel heat flush all the way down his neck and chest at the look Shiro was giving them. His eyes were dark and hooded, a blush high on his cheeks and lips parted as he panted softly, moaning in response to Keith's ministrations. Lance could feel his mouth go dry, turning his attention back to Keith who had stopped sucking Shiro and was now staring at him expectantly, his hand keeping Shiro hard and interested with quick, shallow strokes. 

"Are you just going to sit there and stare like a dumbass, or are you actually going to do something?" Keith raised his eyebrows at Lance and it was challenge enough to spur Lance into action. He shoved at Keith to get him out of his way, pressing his lips to the tip of Shiro's cock in a show of bravado he wasn't really feeling. Nervousness crept up inside him as he clumsily slid his lips around the head and sucked, pressing his tongue against the flesh experimentally, to taste Shiro. His inexperience was showing he was sure, but he wasn't about to give in and let Keith win this... Whatever 'this' was. 

He grunted when he felt Keith's hair brush against his cheek and cracked an eye open to see him bent down to lick at the base of Shiro's cock while Lance worked on the head. Keith was so focused on what he was doing, his eyes closed as he licked over Shiro's balls and nipped at his inner thigh, pulling sounds from the man that Lance had never thought he would ever get to hear. He groaned when Shiro moaned louder in response to whatever Keith was doing, trying to take more of him in his mouth, not about to be bested, before deciding against it. 

He wasn't sure what possessed him to look up at Shiro -his lips slick with spit which he licked away- but when he did, their eyes met and Shiro bit at his lip, looking like he was barely containing himself from picking up the both of them and throwing them on the bed. That look was an inspiration. It was an inspiration that prompted Lance to slowly lower his lips back to Shiro's cock, his clever, always moving tongue flicking out to lick over his lips again but slower, just barely brushing against the crown of Shiro's cock. He saw the way the man's muscles flexed with a sharp intake of breath, the way he bit at his lower lip so hard it turned white. 

Shiro wanted a show.

And Lance was going to give it to him.

He kept the eye contact, though he let his eyes fall hooded as he licked all over the head of Shiro's cock. He could see what Shiro liked and wanted so much better like this. He could take in every little gasp and silent reaction the man made.

Lance traced his lips down Shiro's cock, almost to where Keith was sucking on Shiro's sac, Lance's chin just brushing over Keith's cheek as he flattened his tongue against the base of Shiro's cock and licked slowly and steadily up the length of Shiro's impressive erection. He swirled his tongue around the head, pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit at the top of Shiro's cock, massaging it and drooling over the spongy flesh.

"Jesus... Lance." Shiro groaned, cupping the back of Lance's head and running his fingers through the short hairs.

Lance could feel them twitch as he tongued around the ridge of the glans, ignoring the soft growl from Keith when his drool dribbled down to the Red Paladin's cheek and lips. The growl only made Shiro breathe out harshly as if he'd been punched, before he threw his head back, unable to look at Lance and Keith anymore.

Lance chuckled, all his previous nervousness and insecurities gone. Forgotten in favour of this new game he was suddenly a part of. He was just about to take the head of Shiro's dick back in his mouth, when he felt Keith pull back. He glanced at the other, raising an eyebrow at the look Keith was giving him.

Keith looked unfairly pretty after sucking cock, with swollen, cherry red lips, rosy cheeks, face sweaty and hair a complete mess. He surprised Lance by leaning in to kiss him, deep and hard, instead of bitching him out for this, or that. He shoved his tongue inside Lance's mouth to get a taste of him and Shiro mixed together, groaning low and heated into the kiss, devouring Lance's mouth like he was starving for it. And when he pulled away, Lance was left dazed and out of breath.

"You can do it, Lance. Suck him... Take him all the way." Keith encouraged, nipping at Lance's lips and down to his neck, before he drew away to give him space, his fingers still firmly locked in Lance's hair, gripping tight.

Those fingers guided him back to the head of Shiro's erection, massaging at his scalp as Lance opened his mouth, letting himself be pushed down onto the thick, hard cock in front of him. His moans were muffled as Keith used his grip on his hair to push him further down and then pull him up, working Lance into a steady rhythm.

"That's it. Like that..." Keith murmured, getting Lance to bob his head lower and lower onto Shiro's cock, praising him with softly spoken filth, describing to him how wrecked Shiro looked.

And Lance could do nothing more than squirm as he tried to remember how to breathe while ignoring how painfully tight his pants were. He whined, choking a bit when Keith pushed him down further still, holding him there as Lance tried to swallow, his eyes tearing up, before finally Keith let him up and he could breathe in properly again. He panted harshly, his eyes open, but seeing nothing through the spots dancing in front of his vision. He sighed shakily when Keith leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, though it was really more a gentle caress of lips than a kiss.

It didn't remain so gentle for long though as Keith settled himself back in between Shiro's legs with Lance pressed close against him. He turned his attention back to Shiro's cock, though his fingers remained in Lance's hair, lightly petting and twirling the soft strands around his fingers as he pulled Lance in to join him.

They always worked so well together and it seemed that this was no different. They worked in tandem, licking Shiro's cock until it was completely wet and slick with their saliva, they licked up the precum dripping down from his tip, their tongues fighting for a taste of it.

Shiro clenched the sheets tightly in his hands, hearing them rip as his metal fingers grinded together. He got treated to a sight of Lance and Keith kissing around his cock, their lips pressing together around the head of his cock, sucking at him and each other, their tongues caressing and twining together, sending such delicious shivers through him.

He wanted to say something, to warn them, anything, but he couldn't get even a single word out. No matter what he tried to say, all that came out of his mouth were loud pants and moans as his thighs trembled around the two young men between them, licking at him so eagerly and enthusiastically.

And when Keith and Lance both looked up at him, their expressions full of want and their eyes wide, pupils blown out with arousal, he was gone.

Shiro swore colourfully when he came over them both, Keith's hand gripping him tight and stroking him fast, milking everything out of him all the while jerking himself off hard and fast with his free hand. Shiro shuddered, watching his cum shoot out to stripe their face with rope after rope of the white, sticky stuff. Some landed on Lance's tongue, Keith's cheek; some more dripping down to the white of the baseball shirt Lance always wore.

By the time Keith stopped moving his hand, Shiro's cock completely spent, he and Lance were both left a complete mess. Though they hardly minded it as they kissed and licked each other clean, touching each other with searching hands, grinding against each other. Shiro was done, but watching Keith press his hand against the bulge in Lance's pants and stroke him fast and firm made his cock twitch with interest all over again. Lance's whimpers and moans were so sweet and the way he cried out for it when Keith pressed the heel of his palm against him harder had Shiro gripping his cock tightly, trying to ward off another wave of arousal. It didn't take long for Lance to cum, his hips twitching helplessly as he made a mess in his underwear, his pants growing sloppy and sticky around him as he came with a needy sob. He trembled all over in Keith's arms, his whole body feeling extra sensitive after his orgasm and Keith's hot breath washing over his neck was definitely not helping.

Keith rubbed his back, though he quickly pulled it away, making a face as both his hands were filthy. Lance sat there when Keith stood, knowing better than to try and stand himself. He felt like a baby deer before taking his first steps, his legs feeling weak and useless, and his mind stuck on a loop. His mouth tasted of Shiro's cum and Keith's kisses. He wasn't quite sure what to think about that.

But as Keith came back to help him out of his pants and onto the bed with some assistance from Shiro, he determined that he was too satisfied and definitely too tired to think about it. The warm bodies on either side of him only made him sleepier, their steady heartbeats, and chests rising and falling with soft breaths, lulled him into deep sleep.

He wasn't sure how they all ended up here, or where it was going to go from here, but he wouldn't mind... A future repeat.


End file.
